Music of the Soul
by appledrops
Summary: Sakura, a musician with a great passion for playing the harp. she was to have the greatest night of her life, until critically acclaimed music producer Uchiha Sasuke had to come ruin it for her. through this encounter their lives will intertwine with one
1. Thank you very much!

Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update my other fic because no idea was going into my head, and then this sudden new idea came to mind and I just had to write it down. Anyways hope you enjoy it! Have a good day! 

**Chapter 1: Thank You so much!**

Plucking slowly the strings of the instrument, she couldn't help but feel a sense of nervousness and anxiousness for her upcoming concert tomorrow evening.

Haruno Sakura had been playing the harp all her life. It gave her a sense of peace and serenity. It also made her think of herself as an angel, because when she was young, her mother used to show her pictures of angels holding harps and bringing people peace and happiness.

And now at the age of 24, she still hasn't outgrown that childhood dream and belief, that whenever she plays the harp, she would be an angel to the audience, and be able to reach into their soul, and at least even for a moment take them to a heaven of her own.

Standing up from her cushioned chair, the musician proceeded to the bathroom to take a nice long soaking in the tub, where she can collect her thoughts and dream of unspoken dreams.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Haven't we found any perfect musicians for our company yet?" a mad voice was heard from the top most floor of the Sharingan Corporations building.

"No sir, apparently the people we have been recruiting and giving contracts to for album productions have not been that popular." The calm voice of Nara Shikamaru answered.

Uchiha Sasuke was in a bad, and I mean bad mood. Sales of his company have been decreasing and there was no new musical artist who could bring back their used – to - be – fame.

To top it all off, his secretary Nara Shikamaru has that calm demeanor, and this problem doesn't seem to be affecting him at all. I mean if the company loses its stature and goes bankrupt, then he would also lose his job in the process right?

But Sasuke could never fire or even shut out his secretary. If he ever did, say bye – bye to his beautiful black locks from constant pulling of irritation. Needless to say Shikamaru was the best. With his wits and ability to resolve the companies minor problems with ease, and an adroit attitude; you could say that he is one of a kind and would never find anything like him in Sasuke's world of chaos.

"I see. Can't we do anything like hold auditions for a new pop sensation? Or hire someone to enter different night clubs at night and try to find person with a voice? Desperation was clearly evident in the company owner's voice.

"May I point out to you Sasuke, that that pathetic idea of yours might even lead to the downfall of your company." A small smirk gracing the features of the witty secretary.

"Think about it. You would have chaos and even more work piled up when you consider al those wannabe – famous people out there. Time would also be wasted since you are not sure that everyone auditioning would have the talent and prestige you are looking for. Plus…

"Alright! Alright! I get the point!" The obviously irritated CEO shouted cutting his secretary off.

Sasuke really hated it when his wrongs were always pointed out by this secretary of his'.

I mean, which company owner would not be pissed by the idea that he was outspoken by his own personal secretary. And with an IQ of over 200 if I might add.

And mind you that Sasuke was a man with a pride rising higher than you could ever imagine. So this was not good for him. Not at all.

**BEEP BEEP **

"What is it Ten Ten?" The black – haired man asked, simultaneously pushing down the blinking red button of his intercom.

"Mr. Uchiha, there is a call from Mr. Uzumaki at line 2. Will you be taking it?" a cheerful yet serious voice questioned from the communication device.

"What does that dobe want now?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Alright Ten Ten, put him through."

"Excuse me for a second Shikamaru." Raising his fingers as a sign to be excused.

Nodding his head and crossing his arms while mumbling "How troublesome." Sasuke took that as an acknowledgment of his pardon from the man seated across from him.

"OI SASUKE!" a loud yell was heard from the speaker phone, therefore making it sound muffled and static.

"I can hear you clearly dobe. No need to yell!" the onyx – eyed man stated with an obvious tint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"What the h do you want!" he continued going straight to the point.

Sasuke was a man of few words. Or to put it simply he did not talk unless needed to, but that would only require a few concise and frank words. Talking to him was like talking to a non – living object. You could even bet that talking to your pet is far better than talking to this stoic man, whereas your pets give you that sympathetic look with their beady eyes whenever you tell them about a problem of yours.

"I just want to remind you about that charity concert we're attending tomorrow night." The man from the other line exclaimed with utmost excitement.

"S! I completely forgot about it! Was the reply stated calmly by none other than the head of Sharingan Corporations.

"What! You promised me two weeks ago that you would go with me!"

"Look here Uzumaki! I'm busy. You're married right? So why don't you go with your wife? And when did I ever agree with you? I don't even remember saying yes to accompanying you to any charity concert whatsoever. And if I ever did, it would have probably in your dreams or you drugged me into saying a Y-E-S!"

"I'm not that desperate!" Naruto shouted defending himself.

"Then why bother asking me for?" Impatience was really running in the front line of Sasuke's mind.

"It could do good for your company. And Hinata can't accompany me because she's accompanying jher best friend, the most – awaited musician in the party."

"And how do you suppose would this be a help to my company?"

"Well, I obviously know that your company has currently been having a hard time in album sales, and in need of a fresh new act. Maybe you could find your company's saior in there."

"I don't need your help."

"Actually Sasuke, I think that was a great suggestion. It could save us some funds and the people performing in that party are quite known and fresh in the industry." Shikamaru stated, who was seated in front of Sasuke's work table, listening intently to the conversation between his boss and his supposed best friend / business partner.

"Hmmm.." Sasuke deep in thought sighed.

"Fine! Just because it might be the best for the company, and I trust Shikamaru's judgement." The black – haired executive stated his answer.

"What! You're going? Yahoo! Thank you Shikamaru! I owe you for this. And by the way Sasuke in case you have forgotten, the concert's tomorrow night." And with that the phone line went dead.

"What! Tomorrow night!"

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru sighed accompanied by a loud exhalation of his breath.

_**Concert Night**_

"Oh my gosh! Where are my clothes? My make – up? My brooch? NO! How can this happen to me of all the days of my life!" a pink – haired girl screamed. Panic rising in her voice.

If anyone had ever told Sakura that she was acting like a nervous wreck right now, she would have laughed it off and said nonsense. Sakura was known to be always calm and friendly, so this was a very rare scene indeed.

"Calm down Sakura - chan." A blueberry – haired girl the same age as her stated calmly.

"How can I Hinata? My performance is like an hour away, and everything's going oh so wrong."

"Sakura – chan! Everything you've been panicking about is right here. And you need not worry since I have seen you play tons of times. I can tell you that you are like an angel when you play, because you seem to enjoy yourself." Her best friend gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Hinata. That means a lot to me. It really helps." Sakura smiled hugging her best friend in the process.

"Ok then! Let's get ready. I want everyone to witness that an angel has just landed here on earth." Hinata laughed with enthusiasm at her own statement.

This earned a small slap on her arm from her companion.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"How come our seats are so close to the stage?" Sasuke questioned awfully irritated by the close proximity of the stage to their table.

If this didn't annoy him to death, then maybe Naruto's constant ramblings probably did the trick.

"Of course! We're VIP! Ehehehehe!" the blonde – haored man replied grinning impishly.

:Thank you for such an obvious answer Naruto! Sarcasm was filling his seatmate's voice. "When is this thing starting anyway?"

"In the pamphlet it says that it would start at 8:00 pm sharp. Apparently 10 minutes from now." Naruto stated browsing through the small white pamphlet given to each audience member. "I can't wait for Sakura – chan's performance." A wide smile presenting his excitement.

"Sakura – chan?" a skeptical Sasuke asked.

"Yup! Sakura – chan. She is my wife .. err.. Hinata's best friend. We were introduced a few years age when Hinata agreed to become Sakura - chan's manager."

"I see."

With that quick response, Sasuke crossed his arms, bowed down his head and at the same time closed his eyes signaling he wanted to end this conversation immediately and have some time for himself.

Seeing the sign of the usual don't – bother – me – or – else Sasuke, Naruto got the picture and further busied himself by browsing through the given pamphlet.

Sasuke was now alone in his thoughts and his eyes lingered on the ballroom they were currently in. the place was huge, decorated with two main color themes of midnight blue and white. Tables were all around and sets of dinnerware were placed in it. Each table had an appropriate seating for 4 people, and Sasuke can't help but wonder who the other seat of their table was to be given to.

"_Hopefully not someone who annoys the heck out of me."_ The stoic executive thought with much dread.

His eyes continued to circle the room. A stage was up in front obviously for the program, and the middle part was left vacant so to be set as the dance floor.

After fully scanning the room, his eyes turned towards the guests, who were all dressed formally in black and white tux and colorful gowns.

He himself was not an exception with a black long – sleeved polo shirt underneath with a silk black tie and the matching black jacket with pants, plus shoes. You could say Uchiha Sasuke undoubtedly loves the color of darkness.

His gaze this time went to his best friend, who was dressed all the same except every thing was in pure white.

Naruto was still browsing through the pamphlet obviously interested in the night's planned activities.

Sasuke can't help but wonder how the heck Naruto ever became his best friend, when they were complete opposites. Now that was a completely different story.

An announcement signaling the start of the program was heard and the lights all dimmed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura's hands were now cold and clammy. She couldn't stop pacing around the room, and many types of evil happenings were just springing into her mind all at the same time.

"Sakura- chan stop it. You're making me nervous too." Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a squeeze of seizure and reassurance.

"I've known you all these years Sakuran – chan, and I know how much passion you have for the harp. This may be your debut night. Lots of producers are out there right now hoping to get a fresh new act. I know its nerve – wrecking but give them your magic. Show them what you've got. I trust in you Sakura – chan, and I know if anyone can pull it off, you can. Give them what they came for. Show them the ultimate comfort and drag them into your world of musical harmony."

Sincerity was the real thing Sakura saw in her best friend's eyes.

"Thank you so much Hinata! You never let me lose hope. Thanks for always sticking by my side." Sakura was on the brink of tears touched from her friend's inspiring reassurances.

The rosette – haired lady hugged her best friend tightly.

"Go on Sakura - chan! You're coming up next. Don't worry you look perfect!" Hinata winked. "Good Luck!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

This show has been absolutely boring, or for Sasuke's case that is. Because Naruto seems to be enjoying it quite a lot with sharp gleams coming from his eyes and constant remarks of 'WOW' or 'COOL' every now and then were escaping from his mouth.

About 45 have passed since the program began and Sasuke was really having a hard time fighting for him to stay awake.

Different performances have already been showcased, such as Chinese acrobats, singers and dancers of all sorts.

After the ear – splitting performance of the shrieking opera singer was done, applause filled the room and the emcee announced the next performer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, the last and final performance for our charity concert tonight is from none other than the great harp angel herself, Ms. Haruno Sakura."

Suddenly the ballroom was filled with a great applause louder than all those previous performances combined.

Naruto nearly jumped off his seat yelling. "Yey! Sakura – chan's next!"

"Sit down dobe! You're embarrassing!" Sasuke grumbled. "What's so special about this Haruno Sakura that has gotten everyone off their seats." The onyx – eyed 'human' thought. His curiosity waking him from his sleepy exterior.

All questions were answered when a pink – haired girl came from the right side of the stage. Her hair was up in a bun but a few were left loose curled 'til her shoulder. And she was wearing a simple red halter long gown.

She was slowly and gracefully striding towards the large harp that had been set in the middle of the stage, and sat down on the plush royal red chair.

Sakura started by allowing her fingers to glide along the strings to create a flowy and rhythmic melody. Then the magic began.

It was so calm and serene. The plucking and striking of the strings and their timing was exactly precise therefore creating a soothing and perfect symphony.

People's faces were filled with smiles of contentment and happiness.

The room was in pure bliss and everything just felt perfect.

Naruto was for once quiet.

Oh and Sasuke was really awake this time. And oh so many thoughts were racing through his head all at the same time.

A few more minutes passed, and the performance ended with a simple 3 – 2 – 1 of the strings. Great applauses and standing ovations were given to the talented woman, who had a big smile on her face, showing her great gratitude for the people who utterly appreciated her performance.

The emcee was now back onstage saying a "Let the festivities begin!" much to the famished guests great delight.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Naruto – kun!" Hinata approached her husband timidly a great smile adorning her face.

"Hinata – chan!" Naruto grinned giving his wife a peck and hug, and turning to the woman, whom Hinata's hand was grasped to.

"Sakura – chan! Congratulations! That was so great!" The blonde rambled on and on also giving Sakura a great big bear hug.

"N – Naruto! Thank You!" the harpist smiled returning Naruto's hug.

A cough was heard from the back and all heads turned to the eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke – san nice to see you again." Hinata approached the black – haired man and shook his hand.

"Same here." Came the usual reply of the stoic CEO, grasping his best friend's wife's hand not too firmly.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce you to each other. Sakura – chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke, m best friend and the current CEO of Sharingan Corporations. Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura, best friend of Hinata and the best harp player there is." Naruto grinned sheepishly happy that everyone was now acquainted with each other.

"Naruto don't over exaggerate!" Sakura replied a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Haruno – san." Sasuke took her right hand and shook it.

"Sakura's fine." The musician smiled. "Nice to meet you too Uchiha – san." Slightly bowing her head and shaking his hand in return.

"Pleasures all mine. And please no formalities. Sasuke will do just fine."

"Ok then! Sasuke – kun"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Shall we have dinner? I'm starving." The voice of Naruto whined from behind.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dinner had been pleasant and enjoyable. The food was great, the music was great. But most of all, the company was great. Hinata and Naruto were busy talking to each other about who – knows – what couple's issue, while Sasuke and Sakura were also having a conversation of their own getting acquainted with each other.

"So how old are you by the way?" Sakura asked before sipping her wine.

"24. And you?

"I'm also 24. I can't believe we're of the same age. You look quite older to me."

"Hnn."

Silence

"Do you want to dance Sasuke – kun?"

"No thank you."

"Oh ok."

"_Gee this guy's a real hard rock. I can't even strike a conversation with him. I'm bored, Naruto and Hinata have been dancing the night away and enjoying this event, but all I'm doing is sitting here and doing nothing. Heck it's like I'm not even talking to anybody_ _with this type of person sitting next to me."_ Sakura thought disappointment slightly evident in her face.

Deciding to try her luck once more she decided to ask another question and hopefully open up another conversation.

"So Sasuke – kun what did you think of the of the performances tonight?" she asked with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Boring. I was practically slipping of my chair."

Sakura was shocked, and it was clearly plastered on her face.

"E – excuse me? Could you repeat that once more? Sadness and anger was overwhelming her.

"Didn't you hear what I just said. I said it was boring. A waste of my time." Sasuke replied stating the obvious.

By now Sakura's patience was running short, and of all the qualities sweet Sakura would ever have, that is one that you should never try to finish of for her.

"W – what about mine?" hope was still slightly evident in her tone.

"I have to admit that yours was pretty good, but not good enough for the standards of any company. Maybe you could try working for those 2 star hotels, I know you would pass without hesitation."

"_Darn it Sasuke! Why not even just for once can you tell the truth! You enjoyed her performance and it actually kept you awake!" _He told himself. _"I mean this is the girl that you've been looking for to save your company. She has everything. The talent, the looks, the prestige, and yet you blew it all away with a push from your over large ego."_

Before Sasuke could even finish his thoughts, a high sounding slap was heard across the room.

In an instant his cheeks were burning red and in front of him was a woman whose face was real red from anger, and her eyes red obviously ready to cry.

Red really is the color of the day!

"HOW DARE YOU!" The pink – haired instrumentalist screamed, wanting her voice to be heard. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! THIS EVENT WAS PREPARED LONG BEFORE - HAND JUST FOR IT TO BE PERFECT! EVERYONE WHO PERFORMED HERE TONIGHT DID EVERYTHING THEY CAN FOR THE PARTY TO BE A SUCCESS! BUT NO SOMEBODY HAD TO COME AND RUIN IT!

By now tears were streaming down Sakura's face and smudging her light make – up.

Sasuke on the other hand, was standing there too shocked and speechless. Duh! This was the first time he was ever slapped by a girl and humiliated in front of a huge crowd. Who would not be stupefied at his current state?

"You know what? Her voice level lowering a bit. Why the heck should I care? It's not like this event was held for you any way. It was actually for those poor children in orphanages who need help! Not some spoiled rich dude like you! So I don't care what you think just as long as we reach the objective of this whole party which was to have sold out tickets and have the earned money be given to charity!"

And with that she turned around and was ready to storm off, when a sudden thought came to mind.

She slowly walked back toward the hated man and giving him a small smile saying "Thank you so much!" using all the sarcasm she could muster. "Thank you so much for ruining this supposed perfect evening!"


	2. How coincidental

So so sorry for the super long delay. Anyway here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. :P

_**Chapter 2: How coincidental **_

Sakura awoke with a dread. Today was just a bad day for her, considering the incident last night; she was quite well…. pissed off.

**Last Night……**

After screaming her lungs out and slapping that darn man, the supposed star of the night ran out of the building trying to avoid the stares of the other guests. Running as fast as her stilettos could carry her, she could hear Naruto shouting her name and calling her back, but the humiliation of HIS words just kept ringing in her mind.

How can she now face the crowd after quickly dashing of like that with tears brimming in her eyes? How can she answer the questions of why she was crying and had she suddenly run off like that? Sure she wanted to give that Sasuke a piece of her mind. Was a slap even enough? But something was keeping her from going back in to face that man eye – to – eye.

Hurriedly calling a cab, Sakura quickly rushed in and directed the driver to go to the address of her apartment. The car was off before she could see Naruto panting outside the hotel trying to search for her.

After settling herself in the cab, she couldn't help but feel anxious and tired at the same time. How she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Soak herself in a nice warm bath, and forget that all this ever happened. Wiping the remaining tears and removing the smudged make – up, the artist sighed and leaned back on the cab's seating enjoying the view of the city in the night filled with different Christmas lights and decorations, and happy people obviously enjoying the season and each other's company.

The cab slowly halted to a stop in front of a tall and well – lit building. Thanking the driver and paying him a little over the supposed amount, Sakura gracefully stepped out of the vehicle, closed the door and slowly headed towards the building's stairway.

A middle – aged man with a funny looking mustache pushed open the door for her and greeted the instrumentalist a cheerful "Good Evening!" Saying a simple 'thank you', Sakura hurriedly caught up with a recently evacuated elevator and pressed the button headed towards the 12th floor. As the elevator was rising up, her cellular phone suddenly rang. Checking who the caller was and making sure that it would not be someone who would help in making her night more miserable, she flipped her phone and pressed the answer button.

"What is it Hinata?" the pink – haired female's voice was obviously stated in a sad with a tint of stony mode.

"S – Sakura – chan! Thank goodness you're ok! Where are you? Naruto and I are so worried! What happened? And why did you slap Uchiha – san?" Hinata's voice was obviously in great alarm.

Stepping out of the elevator, Sakura started toward her room, number 1204.

"That B------ truly deserved it! Look, I;m sorry Hinata, but I just don't want to talk or even think about tonight's events right now ok? It just worsens my physically current mood, and I know you hate it when I have my mood swings! Sorry, I know you understand. I'm sorry for having run off like that, and I'm also sorry for worrying you and Naruto." Sakura replied with guilt in her tone.

"It's alright Sakura – chan. I know you have your reasons. But we would really like to know what happened. I've never seen you so ticked off like that, so Naruto – kun and I are inviting you for breakfast tomorrow morning is that ok with you?"

Sakura was finally able to reach her apartment and started fumbling her bag in search for her keys.

"Yeah! Sure, why not? It's not everyday I get to have a peaceful conversation with you two. Where and what time?"

"Ummm… we were thinking at around 9:00 in the morning at Serva Espesyal, you do know that place right?"

"Yeah, I always buy their pastries. Ok. 9:00 tomorrow then. Sorry Hinata, I've got to go. I just want some rest now." Exhaustion evident in Sakura's manner of speaking.

"Ok then! Thank you Sakura – chan! Good night! Get a good night's rest okay? And do take care. See you tomorrow! Bye." A now more cheerful Hinata bade her best friend.

"Bye. You too Hinata – chan!" and with that, Sakura got off the phone and opened the door to her apartment ready to drift off to Z land.

Slowly getting out of bed, the night's events were still freshly imprinted on her mind, and yet, she couldn't help but feel excited and overwhelmed on seeing Naruto and Hinata for breakfast that day.

It would certainly be a good start to close and forget the existence of a certain raven – haired b------ in her life.

**Serva Espesyal……. **

"Naruto – kun, you think Sakura – chan will come?" Hinata asked in a worried tone. "I mean, she could have deliberately said yes to push us off her back last night; after what had happened and all."

Hinata was the most paranoid person Naruto had ever met. She easily jumps to conclusions about some things that normal humans just and would never even have thought of. And this so – called 'habit' of hers, occurs mostly when it involves her hyperactive, mood – swinging, and dangerous best friend.

But thankfully it 'healed' a bit after their marriage, considering the fact that even before she and he had met, this 'paranoidism' as Naruto calls it was worst than before. Hinata would always fidget and cry thinking that he never gave her even the slightest bit of acknowledgement, and thought of her as ugly compared to her best friend. It only worsened when Naruto finally asked her out, because she would weep even more thinking and telling herself that her body was not perfect, he would laugh at her, she would not have perfect manners, he would go out with somebody else, and all of that sort.

"Nonsense Hinata – chan." Her husband exclaimed, chuckling at the same time. He was soooo used to his wife's paranoia hysteria when it comes to Sakura – chan. "You know very well that Sakura – chan isn't that type of person."

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm really just too paranoid and worried about what happened between her and Uchiha – san. It's one of the rarest times Sakura – chan ever gets into that type of rage."

"It's okay to be paranoid. I'm used to it." Naruto slid his hand unto His wife's hand, smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Whatever Sasuke did, I'm sure it's serious, and that's what we'll just have to find out."

The conversation ended in silence with Naruto and Hinata just enjoying the smell of the café's early brew of coffee, and worrying about the cause of a certain pink – haired female's rash actions last night.

They were sitting next to each other at the booth beside the glass windows of the café. They saved the couch opposite them for their late company who was supposed to arrive around oh so how many minutes ago.

Naruto crossed his arms and growled "That Uchiha b------ did not even do anything to make her feel better. I know he was the cause for Sakura – chan's sudden departure last night." And with an even louder tone he shouted "He wouldn't even tell me what happened! It's as if all was nothing to Him! He's got the guts to still be standing there last night and do nothing to resolve what he had damaged! That a— wouldn't even answer his stupid cellphone! What use is it for then! "

Hinata was practically jumping up and down her seat from the tension she was feeling coming from Naruto's anger towards his "so – called" best friend.

"Naruto – kun, please tone done and don't aggravate yourself." The blueberry - haired girl was holding Naruto's hand trying to clam and console her husband. "You must know very well what type of person Uchiha – san is. You must also understand the situation. Perhaps there was a purpose for all his actions last night. You do know that he is a man of few words, but intense thought and deed. I admit that what he might have done to provoke Sakura – chan might be wrong, but we have to hear his side of the story as well…"

Naruto's angry demeanor was slowly fading away, and at that very moment the chiming and clanging of the bells hanged in the in the café entrance door was heard, indicating either a new customer had arrived or an old one had just left.

The couple both at the same time turned their heads around hoping that is was a newcomer and that it was their emerald – eyed friend, whom they've been yearning to talk to since last night.

And what luck! There it was, Sakura standing by the entrance of the café shutting the door behind her and looking for the both of them.

Naruto's hand immediately shot up and he excitedly shouted "SAKURA – CHAN! OVER HERE!"

Sakura beamed and immediately hurried towards her two friends' table.

"Hi! Sorry if I was a bit late. How are you guys?" Sakura was in a good mood, they could tell. But there was still a glint of sadness evident in her exhausted eyes.

"It's all right! We – "

"SAKURA – CHAN! I'm so glad you could come! Hinata – chan and I were so worried that you wouldn't show up!" the blonde was shouting and hugging Sakura all at the same time.

"Eeeehhh? Naruto stop it! You're causing a racket!" Sakura said while trying to struggle from Naruto's grasp.

Hinata was smiling in the background watching the two most important people in her life greet and welcome one another.

"Oh Hinata! How are you?" Sakura approached her best friend and hugged her.

"I should be the one asking you that question Sakura – chan." Hinata smiled hugging her pink – haired best friend tighter.

"I'm just fine Hinata – chan"

'And I too am the same Sakura – chan."

Naruto's grumbling stomach ended their welcoming festivities, and the three sat down and ordered their desired starting meal of the day.

The whole meal consisted of Naruto ranting of clawing Sasuke's eyes out for what he did to Sakura, and Hinata trying her best to calm her husband down.

Sakura was quite grateful for this morning, since she was happy in the presence of her two friends and they made her forget even for a few moments the unforgettable events of last night.

But happy moments have to end sooner or later.

"Hey! Umm.. Hinata – chan! Naruto! I'm sorry, but I have to get going. It's getting pretty late and I still have to go grocery shopping or else I'll starve 'til dinner considering my cupboard and fridge are all empty."

"It's ok Sakura – chan." Hinata smiled reassuringly. "The time you've given to spend your breakfast with us today was enough. Right Naruto – kun?"

With a thumbs – up and wide grin, Naruto replied "Of course! Thank you Sakura – chan! We'll see to it that that Sasuke - teme will get what he deserves."

"Thank you! You guys!" Sakura was standing up and hugging her friends goodbye. "Bye! Talk to you soon."

"Bye Sakura – chan!" Naruto and Hinata smiled and waved at their retreating friend who was already out the café door.

"It looks like Sakura – chan feels a lot better. Ne Naruto – kun?"

"You said it Hinata. I just hope that she won't encounter that b------ in awhile."

"I've got to hurry. The grocery might be flocked with people considering Christmas is just a few days away." Sakura was walking as briskly as she could towards the grocery store, when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

A very high – pitched scream was heard at the other line. "Sakura! You'll never guess what happened!"

"I – Ino?" Sakura asked surprised. But the sudden disturbance of her other best friend's call, which to boot even began with an ill pitched scream was beginning to irritate the instrumentalist.

"What is it you pig? If you only called me to annoy me, I'm warning you, now is not a good time!" the pink – haired lady was flaring.

"Oooohhh! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Anyway forehead girl, I've called you because you're my very best friend in the world and I want to tell you that I'm finally getting married and you're going to be my maid of honor!"

Sakura's mood suddenly brightened. "Really pig? Oh congratulations I'm so happy for you! When did he pop the question? I never knew that guy had the guts." She was entering the supermarket and grabbed a cart.

"Yeah! After all my years of waiting it finally came true!" The blonde sighed. "Anyway, are you up for it?"

Sakura was starting to stroll on the first aisle, where the dairy products were placed. "Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well then. Bye Sakura. I'll call you again." And the line was cut.

_This day certainly is good. Everything just seems to be going right._ Sakura thought smiling at herself.

**On another part of town…….**

"What are you talking about! I didn't hire you people to just sit and watch! We're running out of time! I want you to go out there, and find me a new act! You're getting paid here to do that!" A man was shouting in his cellular phone while driving down the road.

"But sir, that's what we've been doing this past 3 months. All the people we've suggested have been rejected by you. We don't know where else to find the person that fits all the requirements you've set." A nervous voice was heard on the other line.

"Are you complaining about the task you're supposed to do Norima?" The man driving the vehicle was inquiring in a threatening tone. "Because if you are, you very well know what would happen to you. And there are actually lots of people applying for the current – almost gone job you're having."

"No Mr. Uchiha. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to…."

But she was cut off.

"Yeah sure! You can keep your job, just don't do that again. AND don't disappoint me!"

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was the man and his poor employee was left hanging on the other line after he closed the communication line.

As we have described earlier, he's truly a man of few words, short patience, and an over dose of superiority complex. I mean, in his own little twisted world; he is the greatest; he is never wrong; all people bow down to him; and he always gets what he wants.

"Tch! Can't people do anything good these days? Jeez! Who is it now!" the man was again mumbling to himself obviously irritated at how his day was going, while fumbling for the button to which his cellphone is attached to a certain ear piece.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" he finally found that good button.

"Ah! Sasuke finally I was able to get to you! Anyway I'm not gonna dilly – dally knowing as what type of person you are." The man on the other replied nonchalantly.

_Finally a man who understands me!_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Anyway I called you to invite you to my wedding. This time you'll be playing an important role!" Shikamaru stated as excitingly as he could.

"No way! You're getting hitched? Who's the unlucky lady?" Sasuke was surprised but at the same time happy for his co – worker.

"Ino, Who else do you think?"

"How could I forget that loud mouth!"

"Watch it Uchiha! I may admit it, but don't push it. Anyway, we'll discuss the further details and send you your invitation." Shikamaru said ready to end the conversation.

"Sure thing! Wouldn't want to miss you being tied down by that woman! Sasuke laughed ending the call, but failing to notice the person crossing the pedestrian lane.

Once his onyx eyes shifted on the road all he could say was "Oh S---!"

Sakura was finally done with her grocery shopping, buying only what was needed since she did have to walk home today and did not want to carry so many things. Lifting her two brown paper bags and carrying one for per arm, she slowly made her way towards home.

Singing a happy tune to herself she reached the pedestrian lane and looked at the stop light checking if the red light was shining for the cars coming towards her direction. Seeing the bright color, and checking her right and left she decided to cross towards the other side.

But as she was walking, she noticed a car speeding towards her obviously not bothering to stop. She hurriedly tried to run but her heavy groceries were getting in the way. Luckily the driver looked up and stepped on his brakes inches before the vehicle would crash into Sakura and send her flying off.

Angry at the driver's impudence and irresponsibility, she kicked the front of his car hard and shouted "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMMY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S A RED LIGHT! AND SLOW DOWN! THIS IS NOT YOU'RE ROAD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The driver slowly stepped out of his vehicle. Seeing the familiar spiky jet black hair, Sakura couldn't help but feel cold inside on what she was about to see.

_Please don't let it be who I think it is_. She pleaded with herself.

There are some instances in life where sometimes you wish things would go right but they turn out dreadfully wrong and you just hate it. Well……. That's what Sakura's instance is all about this time.

Sasuke's face appeared and he calmly stepped out of the vehicle.

_Great of all the people I have to almost run over, it had to be the raving woman from last night!_ He thought smugly.

"Ok ok! Will you just shut up! You're causing a scene here!" Sasuke was both irritated and ticked off at how continuously 'good' his day has been going.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN? IF YOU HADN'T BEEN TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WATCHED THE ROAD AND SEE WHO YOU MIGHT RUN OVER YOU JERK!" Sakura was now in a fret. All her anger and frustration from last night was also boiling up inside her.

"Alright already! Jeez woman! I know I made a mistake. Can't we discuss this in a more civil manner like the adults that we are. You're acting like a child, screaming for no apparent reason." The man was trying his best to keep calm and not strangle the woman in front of him to death.

Upon hearing this Sakura finally shut up and lowered her voice hissing, "Fine! What do you want to do about this?"

"Let's talk about this somewhere else. Get in the car and we'll settle this out."

Sorry people. have to end it here. I know that the chapter was a bit boring. Sorry. Hope to make a more exciting one next time since I'm only new in this writing business. Do review please to make me extra happy:p

Hihihi!


End file.
